


Everybody is a Price

by GENGARMXM (sUwUcide)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A Lot of Death, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Blood and Gore, Dark, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Master/Pet, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Romance, Self-Harm, Supernatural Elements, dark topics, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sUwUcide/pseuds/GENGARMXM
Summary: When at her lowest point, on the verge of giving up completely, fate extends it's hand out to Edelgard. Trying to get out of the city that casted her to the side, she has to resort to killing for money.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth F
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Everybody is a Price

**Author's Note:**

> I have been mulling over writing this for months. Unsure whether I should write it or not but I finally decided it Fuck It, I will.
> 
> This is going to be a very emotional/dark series, basically writing down how fucked my mind is.
> 
> Every title will be a song that I'm listening to during writing/fits the chapter. I will have a spotify playlist in the works for it after a few chapters.
> 
> Anyways, enough of the preface, welcome to the cruel world of bounty hunting, death, despair, and the ones who want to get out of it.

Garreg Mach: once the holy land of Fodlan, turned the stain of Fodlan. 

Anyone smart enough to leave the wretched city left and never looked back. None of the great countries want anything to do with the "Great Pit of Despair".

It's a lawless land where order has been thrown by the wayside. Set back a few decades in technology than the great countries, the only way to get gold in the city is to be a merchant, a dark merchant, a thief, a killer, or a Bounty Hunter.

Bounty hunting is popular in all of Fodlan, but most bounty hunters come out of Garreg Mach, under the Bounty Hunting Guild. The Bounty Hunting Guild was founded and lead by one Claude von Riegan, in an attempt to bring order to this order-less domain. Claude left his country of Leicester for reasons still unknown to this day. Coming from one of the countries and seeing how merciless and brutal the city of Garreg Mach was, Claude sought to bring some kind of order. 

The only way to gain the respect he got: was to kill a lot of law breakers. Thieves, killers, abusers, rapists, arsonists, cannibals, dark magicians, dark merchants, all fear the great Claude von Riegan.

And thus, the Bounty Hunting Guild was formed and is now the law of Garreg Mach. The Guild will pay set amounts of gold for killing any of the devious characters reported. Alive, well alive brings in _extra_ gold but the danger sky rockets. No one wants to bring their bounties in alive because of the stories of hunters dying horrifical trying.

Another faction that is prominent in Garreg Mach are the Knights of Seiros. They were the reason the city had turned to shit in the first place. Once the holy faction that kept their peaceful reign on Garreg Mach, on one fateful day, they started to pressure their religion on the city more and more. Eventually throwing all morality aside, they started torturing and killing all non-believers under the command of Rhea, the wicked leader of the Knights of Seiros. Rhea had thrown the city into chaos with the normalization of murder, robbery, and rape.

Now the city has turned into a fight between the Knights of Seiros and the Bounty Hunting Guild. Claude has had a massive bounty of each high ranking Knights if Seiros member and of course, Rhea. But the Knights of Seiros power is to much for an bounty hunter or ever group of bounty hunters. So the fight has turned cold with neither side attacking the other. The Knights of Seiros still instill chaos and fear for their cultish purposes while the Bounty Hunting Guild tries to end their reign and restore order to Garreg Mach.

* * *

Edelgard wakes up the same way everyone in Garrag Mach does, in fear.

She doesn't live in the city of Garreg Mach, she lives in a little cave in the forest on the outskirts of the city. The entrance covered in bushes, branches, and vines for protection. The only furnishing she has is a campfire made of stones with scattered ashes around, a drying rack made out of branches, and a deer skin blanket. Edelgard has been living out in the forest since she was 16. Her parents died in Adrestia and she fled all the way to Garreg Mach before it became the hell hole it is today. When it started to get bad, Edelgard disappeared into the forest and started living with the knowledge that she is safer out in the wild than with the beasts of the city. Edelgard kept her wits intact. She knew how to hunt, start fires, make weapons from stones and some hemp in the forest. She even forged her massive axe out of stone and a long, sturdy branch. Needless to say, she has be been barely scraping by for 3 years in the forest.

Every now and then, Edelgard will go into the city to try and pick pocket some gold to buy meals or anything she will need in to survive in the wild. She had been successful a handful of times and managed to buy her meals once and a while. But on this day, Edelgard had no idea who she tried to steal from.

In the city, Edelgard had worn her tattered red hood up and hid her white hair in her clothing. She didn't want to be recognized after how much she had stolen from countless people. Edelgard would stand at different merchant stands, pretending to look at the merchandise when in reality, she was scoping out who to pick pocket. Most people living in Garreg Mach are very protective of their gold, so they try not to expose how much they are carrying at one time. The more gold people see you pocket, the more likely you are to get pick pocketed, mugged, or killed.

Edelgard looked around and saw a tall, built hooded figure buying some of the best meats Garreg Mach could offer with a lot of gold left in his pocket. _This is it. This is my chance to score big and set myself up for a while._ The hooded figure started to walk away from the merchant stand and Edelgard started to trail far behind him to find the best moment to pick pocket his gold and dash away. She noticed that the hooded figure turned into a back alley and she followed suit. Into a string of alleyways going in different directions, she saw footprints and followed them. But as she was about to turn another corner, Edelgard was immediately swept off her feet after a strong punch to the face.

Edelgard was on the ground holding her face and screaming in pain. The hooded figure grabbed her by her hair, lifting her off the ground and having her legs dangle above it. Edelgard tried to break the grip with her arms on the man's arm, but his grip was too strong and her pain was too intense to do anything. She kept kicking his abdomen but it was like kicking a brick wall. The hooded figure took off his hood and stared at Edelgard's one open eye, the other being shut due to the punch she barely endured.

"Do you have any idea who the fuck you tried to rob you little bitch!?", the man spoke with both authority and rage in his voice.

Edelgard, still trying to release herself from the man's grip with what energy she had left, didn't say a word until she caught a vicious punch to the gut, which left Edelgard lifeless in the man's grip. He threw Edelgard against a wall and she slowly slumped over with her back against the wall and her legs unable to move on the ground. The man then grabbed her hair again so he can meet her one open eye.

"Lets try this again you pathetic skank, do _you_ know who _you_ tried to rob".

Edelgard only had the strength to shake her head, coughing up blood after expending the last of her energy.

"You live in Garreg Mach and yet don't know you tried to fuck with Alois of the Knight of Serios!? How idiotic of you".

After hearing those words, Edelgard's one, lavender eye widened. 

"So you do know who I am. What a shame you found out too late. I, Alois, the number one Knight of Seiros, despise scum like you!", Alois takes a sharp knife out of his pocket and then puts it up to Edelgard's neck, with just enough pressure to cause bleeding. Edelgard, paralyzed with fear couldn't move an inch. She knew it was all over, her life was at the hands of a merciless killer. Alois dragged the knife down her neck, not deep enough to inflict deadly wounds, but enough to cause a lot of bleeding. "Say goodbye to your life, you foolish child.", As he was about to make the finishing blow, he stopped. Alois' Head turned and he immediately stood up. 

"Fuckin' bounty hunters." Without another word he put his hood up and ran through the alleyways. 

Edelgard, with what little strength she had left, held her neck with pressure to try and subdue the bleeding while the footsteps grew closer. A group of three masked Bounty Hunters arrived and looked at Edelgard on the ground. 

"Which way did Alois go?"

Edelgard weakly pointed the direction he went in and the three men looked and then ran towards it. Not a single one concerned for the battered woman on the ground.

As she sat there, bruised and bloodied, she gathered to strength to get up and head towards home. Roaming through the streets of Garreg Mach, no one batted an eye towards the trainwreck struggling to make it out of the city. It was common in Garreg Mach to see violence, and even death. Everybody has become to desensitized to it that getting help in the city is virtually impossible. Edelgard, had a feeling a disgust in her stomach, whether it be her emotions or from that blow she suffered.

 _Fuck...this...place...fuckthisplacefuckthisplacefuckthisplacefuckthisplacefuckthisplacefuckthisplacefuckthisplacefuckthisplace._ Is all Edelgard could think as she shuffled out and back into the forest she called home.

After a long and painful trip, Edelgard finally made it back to her cave, but she couldn't even make it in. She sat in one of the bushes that was covering the cave, ripped some of her sleeve off, and held it against her neck to try and stop the bleeding.

Edelgard was getting dizzy and continued to cough up blood. _I'm done for, this is it, that fuckin' vile hell hole managed to take my life..._ _I just wish... I wish I didn't die alone..._

With that last thought, Edelgard passed out.

* * *

Night time has come around, and Edelgard has been passed out for hours, barely holding on to life. The beasts of the forest come out at night and Edelgard cannot hid in her cave given her current state.

A big bear starts to wander near Edelgard and is picking up her scent. She is about to become it's next meal and the bear gets closer and stands up to attack. Suddenly, out of no where, a creature flashed passed the bear, ripping it's throat out in one fell swoop.

The blue canine like creature spits out the parts torn from the bear and walks over to Edelgard. She sniffs around Edelgard and starts to lick her wounds. Edelgard's injuries have long stopped bleeding but the licks to her face and eye woke her up. Edelgard managed to open her injured eye a bit with her other eye, taking in her surroundings and seeing a blue wolf with blood on her mouth, licking her neck, stomach, and arms. She moves back and squeals in pain after landing on a bunch of bruises, while the wolf tilts her head, confused.

"D-don't come over here! Stay away from me!", Edelgard raises her voice to try and scare away the wolf but the wolf just sits there and stares at her. Edelgard, having beaten death once starts to break down and cry. The wolf whimpers a bit watching her hysterics.

"Just kill me already, please... I don't want to live in this shitty world anymore.", Edelgard says in between crying. The wolf approaches here and licks her cheek.

Edelgard stares at the wolf's deep blue eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"Please... if you have to... just kill me already...", but the wolf whimpered some more and nuzzled her face against Edelgard's.

Edelgard was confused, could the wolf understand her? Did this wolf have empathy?

"C-can you drag me into that cave", she weakly points behind her, "I-I can't seem to move..."

The wolf looked at her, walks behind her, picks Edelgard up by her hood and drags her into the cave. She lays Edelgard down and drags the deer skin blanket over her. The blue wolf then get under the blanket herself and curls up next to Edelgard for warmth. Edelgard looks at the wolf and the wolf looks back with a slightly happy expression.

"You are... the kindest creature I have ever met... thank... you.", Edelgard grabs the wolf's head and gives her a peck on her lips. The wolf's expression is happier and licks Edelgard's lips.

Edelgard hugs the wolf and passes out on her body, finally feeling safe after escaping death twice. Little did she know, her life was about to change forever after this fateful encounter.


End file.
